1. Field
Embodiments relate to a resin for a transparent encapsulation material, and an associated encapsulation material and electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting element, such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting device (OLED), a photoluminescent (PL) device, and the like, may be variously applied to a domestic electric device, a lighting device, a display device, various automatic devices, and the like. In some cases, the light emitting element may display intrinsic colors of a light emitting material such as blue, red, and green using a light emitter, or white by combining light emitters displaying different colors. In other cases, an electronic device may receive light.